Brother's Blood Cry
by Invader Bulma
Summary: You are the current boyfriend of Alfred F. Jones, and a certain jealous Canadian isn't too happy about it. He's sick of his loud, obnoxious brother getting whatever he wanted, and now he was about to change things. It was Matthew's turn to get what he wanted, you included. Dark!CanadaXReaderXAmerica Oneshot. Warning: Not for readers under the age of 13.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or it's smexy characters.

* * *

**Readers POV**  
"Yo, Alfred, pass me the ball!" You called.

You and your best friend/boyfriend Alfred Jones were out in the front yard of his house playing football with his brother…what was his name again? Matthew that was it! You felt bad about always forgetting his name, but he was so quiet all of the time, it was easy to forget he even existed.

"Think fast (name!)" Alfred shouted and threw a perfect spiral.

I dove for the catch. My fingertips had just brushed the leathery skin of the ball when I slammed into someone.

"Watch it!"

I had flattened Matthew to the ground on accident. "Oh my gosh, Matthew, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

"Of course you didn't." Matthew rolls his eyes and says in his usual quiet voice, "I'm going inside." Despite the low volume, he's definitely angry.

"No, Matthew, I meant I didn't watch where I was going!" I call after him.

He ignores me and slams the door shut.

"Great." I sit down on the ground, frustrated. Alfred takes a seat beside me.

"It's alright, (name,) he'll cool down." He reassures me.

"But I feel so bad about it though. No one ever notices your brother, and he obviously feels angry about it, and now I'm just another person from that group. What kind of girlfriend am I to you if I can't even get along with your family?"

Alfred gives me a squeeze and a peck on the cheek. "You're a perfect girlfriend. And trust me, getting noticed by people has never really been who Matt is."

"I still ran him over." I mutter.

"And you told him you were sorry. I'll go talk to him, alright?"

I sigh. "Alright."

**Matthews POV**(brought to you by evil maple leaves~ mwahahahaha)

Matthew sat in his room, head in his hands, trying decide whether he should start swearing angrily or mope around feeling sorry for himself.

God, what did it take? Why couldn't (name) just notice him for once. Maybe it was selfish because she was dating his brother, but if it weren't for him he would have asked her out by now. His brother always got what he wanted, just because he was loud, and that infuriated him. Especially since he had (name.)

There was a knock at his door. Alfred stuck his head in and Matthew tried not to snort with disgust. "Go away." He snarled.

"Dude, what's wrong? You've been acting so bitter lately." Alfred asked, ignoring his brothers wishes and stepping into the room.

"What's wrong?" Matthews voice rose, not being able to contain his anger any longer. "You're what's wrong! You always have to be the damn star or hero or whatever, and no one even notices me! You're a giant attention whore and I'm sick of it!" Matthew thoughtlessly reached for the pistol he kept hidden under his mattress. (He's Americas brother, of course he's got a weapon on him.)

"Whoa, Matt, calm down." America gestured with his hands for his brother to back off. "Does this have anything to do with (name?)"

Matthew snapped the safety off and his fingers slid across the trigger. "It has everything to do with (name.) One girl I actually like and you have to go and steal her away from me! You always have to get everything, don't you?"

"Matt, I-" Alfred started, he looked scared out of his wits.

"Not anymore." He dove at his brother, knocking him to the ground. After muffling his cries with a pillow, he pulled the trigger, but that was muffled as well.

Matthew lifted the pillow away from his face, revealing a bright red hole in his brothers skull. Brains rimmed the edge of the puncture and blood trickled from his ears onto the carpet.

The boy felt no remorse. "Not anymore."

**Readers POV**

I sat out on the grass for a while. I kept checking my watch, waiting for Alfred to come back out but he didn't. After twenty minutes I couldn't stand it anymore. I dusted myself off and strolled to the house. I didn't hesitate to walk inside, which was casual for me.

"Al? Are you in here?"

"(Name?)" Someone called from the living room. I walked in to see it was Matthew, who was reading a book. He stared at me with peculiarity. "What are you doing in my house?"

"Looking for Alfred. Have you seen him? He was supposed to come in and talk to you, then come back out."

Matthew continued to read. "I don't keep track of my brother." He said in a bored voice.

I sit down next to him on the couch and put a hand on his shoulder. "Matt, if what I said earlier offended you at all, I'm sorry. I don't mean to act like you don't exist, really."

Matthews eyes drifted to my hand and he shut his book. Turning to look at me, he stares deep into my eyes, which I find unsettling. "It's fine. My brother is the one I can't stand."

"Why?"

"Because he took me away from you."

And before I can react he takes a hold of my face and pulls me into a deep kiss.

I squeak in surprise. "Matt?" I say against his lips, trying to gently push him back.

Instead he just pressed his weigh down on top of me, not opening his eyes, he simply kisses me deeper and slides his tongue into my mouth.

"Matt!" I called, louder. He still doesn't listen. Without warning his hands slide under my shirt and I feel him begin to grope me torso hungrily. Removing his mouth from mine he begins to leave hickeys on my neck and he sucks and bite ravenously. When his hands fumble with the zipper on my jeans, I know enough is enough.

"Matt!" I grip his shoulders firmly and flip him so he falls off of the couch.

"Ouch!" He complains.

"Don't kiss me! I'm you're brothers girlfriend! Where is he?" I asked urgently.

Matt grumbled under his breath and pulled himself up from the floor. "Fine. Come on."

Matt leads me up the stairs to what I suppose is some ones bedroom. "He's in here."

I open the door to find the room is uninhabited. I'm about to ask Matt if this is some kind of a joke or if he's trying to make another move when I see it on the floor.

The dark streak, like someone has dragged a paintbrush that has been dipped in red.

I lean down and probe the soaked carpet with my fingers. They come away red. I sniff and the liquid smells salty and metallic, confirming my fears. "You…you didn't…."

"I didn't what?"

"You killed him!" I put my head in my hands, knowing in my heart that sweet, energetic Alfred Jones is no more.

I feel arms wrap around me. "Only so you could notice me. We can be together now." His hot breath against my neck makes me shiver.

"You killed your own brother! I don't want to be anywhere near you!"

I hear a click and feel cold metal pressed against my temple. "I think you do." He purrs and he kisses me on the cheek.

"I think you'll be with me until the day you die."

* * *

Review, please!


End file.
